


fingers walk your thigh(breathe my love, get high)

by thereluctantfangirl



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, I'm not sorry either, Oral Sex, Smexy sex, Smut, because why not, doggie style, it's absolutely filthy, straight smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereluctantfangirl/pseuds/thereluctantfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon's been working like a madman and you have a surprise for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingers walk your thigh(breathe my love, get high)

 Fidgeting nervously on the edge of the bed, you wait for him.  
_Namjoon_.  
He’d gotten home from the studio an hour ago, and had hardly said a word. He was in the midst of recording his mixtape and you knew it was rough on him. You worried he was working himself to death, and knew you had to do something to snap him out of it…  
A light had gone off in your head while the two of you were eating dinner. It had been what felt like an eternity since the two of you had fooled around, what with Namjoonie being busy all the time. Hiding your grin with your hand, you’d begun plotting.  
Lost in thought, you don’t hear him coming down the hall from the shower till the doorknob turned. Hurriedly, you call, “Namjoonie! Can you wait just a sec before you come in? I, uh, I have a surprise for you!” The turning of the knob paused, and there’s an audible chuckle from the other side of the door. Breathing shakily, you crawl to the headboard and straighten your outfit before leaning back on the pillows. You’d remembered the outfit you bought earlier that month on a whim: a short black nightgown, covered with a lacy rose pattern. Matching panties came with it, and you’d laughed to yourself when you’d imagined Namjoon seeing you in it. _Breathe. Just breathe… You know he’ll love it._ You do a final onceover before calling for him to come in. The door opens slowly, Namjoon peeking around the edge as he steps inside, a towel wrapped around his waist while he swipes at his hair with another.

Heart fluttering, you smile slightly as his eyes widen at the sight of you. “ <Y/N>,” Namjoon rasps, “What is that… Um… Nightgown you’re wearing?” He seems at a loss of what to do. You giggle and cross your legs delicately, reveling in the way he eyes flutter half-closed and his throat bobs as he swallows hard. You reply sweetly, “I told you I had a surprise for you. You’ve been working so hard lately; I just felt like I needed to remind you how much I love and want you, no matter what.” Holding your gaze, he slowly lets the towel fall as he crawls to you on all fours across the bed. Pulse quickening, you meet him halfway, fingers tangling in his damp hair as your lips crash together. Gasping against you, he parts his lips and his tongue slides across yours. One hand cups the back of your neck gently while the other wanders across your lower back, nails lightly raking the skin. You jolt and melt against him, humming deep in your throat in surprised delight as he presses you back against the pillows.  
  
“ _You’re so beautiful_ ,” Namjoon whispers as he brushes his lips across your collarbone. Goosebumps rise on your skin as his breath tickles your throat. Sliding your hands up his legs to rest against his hips, you pull him more firmly against yourself, shifting your legs to wrap around him and lock at the ankles just above his tailbone. “You’re still wet, Namjoonie,” you murmur, a smile stretching its way across your face as he kisses down your neck. He stops suddenly and rests his elbows on either side of your head, inquisitive. “Are you attached to this outfit?” You shake your head impatiently, wondering what this is about. “Was it expensive?” Confused by this line of questioning, you reply distractedly, “Uh, no, not really-“ Nodding as you spoke, he grips the top hem in his hands and rips it right down the middle. You squeal in surprise and quite possibly a bit of delight as he pulls the shredded nightie from your shoulders and tosses it to the side, laughing. _Damn, Namjoon, where the hell did that come from,_ you think, somewhat amused but also turned on by the rough treatment. Your breath hitches when he latches onto a nipple and teases it with his teeth, eyes snapping shut and hands pulling at his hair. Namjoon looks up to catch your expression, his eyes alight with a burning need. He grins and pinches the other nipple as he goes back to teasing the first, relishing the quiet gasps and twitches it elicits. The pleasure-pain is a cocktail you haven’t had in a while; you forgot how _good_ he is at this game. You can feel the heat growing between your legs, an incessant itch for more. You call out his name, groan for him to hurry up, that you need him. All the while, he’s been making a slow trail of pecks and licks down your stomach and across your hipbones, smiling against your skin as your tugging on his hair becomes ever more insistent. Stopping at the hem of your panties, he takes it gently between his teeth and looks up through his lashes to hold your gaze; you nod vigorously, unhooking your legs from around him to make things smoother. He pulls them down excruciatingly slow, pausing to inhale your scent and make approving noises. “Yes, I know you like it- Please, _Namjoon_ ,” you whine, tossing your head back and lifting your hips as he finally slides your panties down your legs. He stares down at your dripping warmth, licking his lips as he slowly lies down between your legs. You feel the tip of his tongue trace your folds gently, lapping at your dripping core before planting a kiss right on top of your clit. You can’t control your reaction: legs wrapping around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him flush against your pussy, you yell, “ _Fuck_ , don’t you dare stop-!”  
Muffled laughter reaches your ears as he stiffens his tongue and pushes it into you. You writhe and growl, your annoyance at being laughed at mixing with ecstasy as he twirls it inside of you. The annoyance dies in the face of his sheer skill; he sets a quick, hard pace and sticks to it as you do all you can to keep from screaming joyously. He withdraws just as he brings you to the brink, and you nearly cry from disappointment. Namjoon nudges your legs, and you immediately understand what he wants. Grinning with anticipation, you sit up and flip over to your hands and knees, pressing your face into the pillows and arching your back. You feel his hand glide from the back of your neck to your tailbone, his voice husky as he whispers, “That’s it, baby girl. God, you look so sexy with your ass in the air like that...” He trails off and you hear him shift to kneel behind you. He inserts one finger easily, then two, twisting and curving them upwards to reach that special spot. Your hands clench at the sheets as you push back against him, back arching even further in an attempt to draw him in deeper, sobbing. His fingers withdraw and you’re on the brink of tears again, desperate. “Relax, babe,” he says soothingly, “You’re still on the pill, right?” You nod shakily, and look over your shoulder to see him stroking his hard length and positioning himself at your entrance. Gulping with anticipation, you throw him a smirk when he looks up, waggling your ass in the air enticingly. Namjoon’s eyes darken considerably as he returns your smirk with one of his own. “I’ve missed this,” you whisper sweetly, words slurring as he pushes inside an inch at a time. “I’ve missed you,” you finish with a gasp as he bottoms out. Namjoon pants in your ear as he withdraws just as slowly, and pushed back in, breath hissing through his teeth. “God, <Y/N>, I’ve missed you so much, too,” he grinds out, increasing his pace. You tilt your hips up a fraction and nearly scream from the change in depth that he reaches. “Baby, I know you wanna scream,” he groans sweetly, “Go ahead. Scream for me, baby girl.” You can feel the pressure building inside of you, the tension pulling taut like a string as you throw your head back and let loose, yelling obscenities and pushing back as hard as you can against Namjoon.  
He wraps your hair around on of his hands and pulls your head back as his other hand smacks your ass, adding the perfect amount of roughness to his sweet murmurings in your ear. “That’s right, Jagi, tell me how good it feels... Say my name...” You cum with a shaky yell, crying out his name with what little oxygen you have left. A few more thrusts, and Namjoon releases with a throaty whine, collapsing against you. Minutes later, and still neither of you have moved. Too tired to do much more than gasp, you turn your head so you can gaze into his face. His eyes slide open to stare back; they’re still glazed over from the intensity of your lovemaking. With a sleepy smile, he shifts onto his side and pulls you to him, snuggling against you. “I love you so much,” Namjoon mumbles against your lips, “Thank you for always being here.” You smile back, and tuck your head into the crook of his neck, contently whispering your reply against his skin: “You’re my world, Namjoonie. I will always be here, love.”  
Exhausted, you fall asleep in a tangle of limbs. The last thing you remember is Namjoon stroking your hair and pulling you ever closer, saying, “You’re mine, too, you know… Always have been, always will be.”  
_God, what a lovely day._

**Author's Note:**

> So my mind is a palace of filth... Welcome and please leave your shoes at the door.


End file.
